


Please Don't Leave Me

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Warnings: Death, angst, gore, blood, violence, accidental druggingRequested: Yes - 19 and 20 for mando if you’re still doing the angst fic prompts please. I can never get enough angst19: “I’m going to kill you!”20: “Please don’t hurt me like this.”A/N: if this was not the 19 and 20 you meant please let me know which ones you wanted and I’ll do them. Also, I hope this is ok.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death, angst, gore, blood, violence, accidental drugging
> 
> Requested: Yes - 19 and 20 for mando if you’re still doing the angst fic prompts please. I can never get enough angst19: “I’m going to kill you!”  
> 20: “Please don’t hurt me like this.”
> 
> A/N: if this was not the 19 and 20 you meant please let me know which ones you wanted and I’ll do them. Also, I hope this is ok.

“I’m going to kill you!” Mando yells as he swings his knife at you.

You manage to dodge and punch him in the ribs, and kicking the backs of his knees, knocking him down before you run, barely dodging a blaster bolt. You take cover panting while you try to track where he was. You’d been running from him for hours and were running out of steam. As he comes around the corner of where you were hiding, you come out of the shadows and hit his helmet with a steel pipe, knocking him over, but not keeping him down. Mando jumps back up and swings his knife at you erratically as he stumbles.

“Din, please,” you say panting and dodging his swings, “you don’t want to hurt me like this. I’m your wife, remember? It’s me, y/f/n.”

“NO,” he roars charging you and knocking you down, lying on top of you he raises his hand ready to strike, “you killed her! Y/f/n is dead!”

Grabbing his chest plate you pull him over you while bucking your hips and raising your legs, causing Mando to roll over your head and off you. Jumping up you kick him in the head as you stumble back preparing to run, but he grabs your ankle knocking you over.

“You’ve been drugged, Din,” you state rolling to your feet before he can move, “all you have to do is wait for the drugs to wear off if you still want to kill me, then fine.”

“You lie,” he seethed.

“No, look at you, you can barely stand,” you say waving your arms at him. This causes him to stop as if he was considering what you were saying. Feeling a false sense of relief, you brace your hands above your knees as you double over trying to catch your breath.

“No,” he says straightening up and squaring his shoulders, “I saw her dead, you killed her.”

Without saying anything, you take off running, dodging his blasts, thanking whoever was out there that you decided to keep his pulse rifle locked up. All you have to do is make your way back to the ship and engage its defensive measures, keeping him locked out until the drugs wear off. As you run through the city, you try to take as many confusing routes as possible so he can’t easily find you. You’ve been running for about five hours in total before you finally see the Razor Crest on the horizon. Sighing in relief you make a mad dash for the ship, 10 feet away from the ramp of the ship you feel intense pressure hit your back and rip through the left side of your chest as another hits your left side, knocking you to the ground. As soon as you hit the ground the pain sets in, gritting your teeth, you try to crawl to the ship, when a pair of boots appears next to you. Mando kicks you in the side and rolls you over with his foot, pointing his blaster at your face. You move your hand next to his foot causing him to look down and see the grenade held in your hand. Instantly, he runs trying to get enough distance between you and him, but you throw the grenade after him, making sure it doesn’t get too close. Once the grenade explodes Mando is thrown in the air and slams into the ground unmoving. Looking up at the sky, you can feel your heart pounding hard and fast, knowing that is the worst thing for bleeding wounds. Taking some deep breaths, you try to calm yourself as your mind drifts to Mando, you knew the grenade was too far away from him to cause any major damage, maybe just a concussion on top of knocking him unconscious, but you worry about what he will think when the drugs wear off. Closing your eyes and drifting into a sea of blackness, your mind begins thinking of what caused all this.

You and Mando had landed on the planet to catch two bounties. You’d been partners for three years and married for one. Finding the bounties was easy, they were hidden away in a sleazy strip club, as soon as they saw the two of you they ran. Chasing them down took about 30 minutes before you slammed yours into a wall then hit him with a right hook. While he was on the ground you kneeled on the middle of his back and began pulling out your cuffs. Glancing over at Mando you saw his bounty jab a needle through the gap at the bottom of his helmet, injecting Mando with something. Pulling out your gun and you fired, then looked back to your bounty in time to dodge his needle and shoot him in the head.

Once you made sure the bounty was dead you slowly approached Mando who was swaying on his feet, holding his helmet as he tried to stay standing.

“Din,” you said calmly as you placed a hand on his arm, “it’s ok, look at me.”

“Get away,” he yelled as he pulled back and charged at you, sending you flying where you landed next to the dead bounty and in a pool of his blood.

Dazed from hitting your head on the landing, you watched as Mando stood there before bolting. As you slowly rose to your feet, you followed him and tried to catch him to make sure he was ok. That was when the real trouble started, when you caught him you began talking to him and he just stared at you.

“You killed her,” he hissed, as he pulled out a knife.

“Who did I kill?” You asked confused by his accusation.

“My wife, you’re covered in her blood, YOU KILLED HER!”

You understood that he was suffering from whatever he was injected with and refused to use weapons to fight back against him, instead opting to run and lose him until he was no longer under its effects. That’s how you ended up here at this moment, fading in and out of consciousness as you waited for him to come to his senses, slowly losing a good amount of blood, hoping Din won’t blame himself for anything.

You aren’t sure how long you’re lying there for, but you know you can barely open your eyes, you’re getting so tired. In the distance, you can hear something, no someone calling your name, but it sounds like their underwater…no you’re underwater. It doesn’t make sense to you, weren’t you on land? Suddenly, you have the sensation of being picked up and held, ‘it’s Din’ you think.

“Y/n can you hear me?” He asks, his voice cracking as he tries not to sob. “Y/n, just hold on and I’ll get you fixed up.”

You can feel him carry you into, what you assume, is the ship.

“You’re going to be alright,” he says panic in his voice as he removes your top to see the damage. “I love you so much, just hold on.” He disappears but it doesn’t take long for you to feel him return, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what was happening, just please hold on, please don’t leave me…y/n…y/n…Y/N?!”

‘It’s okay,’ you think as you fade, ‘everything will be okay.’


	2. Please Don't Leave Me Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

Mando sits in the pilot's chair no armor, no helmet, and red-rimmed eyes with tear tracks leading down his face. He’s trying to keep his breathing calm but keeps breaking down into a panic. How could he do that to you, even when those drugs took over his mind and he couldn’t make heads or tails of what's going on, he shouldn’t have been able to hurt you, but he did. Landing on Nevarro, Din places his helmet on and leaves to turn in his bounties. Throwing himself into his work is the only thing he can do to take his mind off past events, not that it always works.

“Mando,” Greef Karga waves him over to his booth, “good haul this round, I can give you four new jobs, two bail jumpers and two high priorities, good pay.”

Grabbing the pucks, Din leaves without saying a word, carefully, walking to the covert entrance to meet with the Armorer. Ignoring the looks of every Mandalorian he sees he walks straight to the forge. Feelings of shame and despair surge through him as he ignores everyone, keeping his eyes front, not even tempted to look anywhere else. Entering the forge, he sits on a small bench, waiting for the Armorer to speak.

“You carry guilt that should not still burden you,” the Armorer places her tools down before sitting in front of Din, “y/n won’t like you sulking like this, it was not your fault.”

“It feels like my fault,” he snaps before sighing, “I’m the one that hurt her, I’m the one that…I should have known better. Do you need anything before I leave the planet?”

“We have enough supplies for now, we do not require anything else.”

With a curt nod, Din rises and leaves before anyone else can stop him or say anything. Returning to his ship, he leaves, removing his helmet as soon as entering hyperdrive. Looking towards his feet, he can’t even bring himself to look at the stars, something you loved doing no matter how often you flew through space. Closing his eyes he tries to calm himself, when a hand rests on his shoulder.

“I’ve already forgiven you, Din,” you say looking at the top of his head, “now it’s time to forgive yourself.”

“I can’t,” he chokes out, head still hanging low as his breathing increases, “I can’t, I…I swore I’d never hurt you, I’d protect you, and now…I almost killed you.”

“You were drugged, you’ve taken responsibility for your actions, everyone involved has forgiven you, so please, for me, forgive yourself.” Turning his chair around so he can look at you, you kneel in front of him, taking his face in your hands, and force your eyes to meet. “I want you back.” Touching your foreheads together you feel his breath temporarily calm, “come back to me.”

Without saying anything Din pulls away and climbs down the ladder. Sighing, you suddenly feel pissed and decide its time to change your tactics. You’ve tried to be nice, tried to plead with him, forgive him, ignore what happened, and you gave him space, but nothing is working. Jumping down into the hold, you walk up to Din and push him with all your strength causing him to tumble because he wasn’t looking.

“You can drop me off on the next planet because I’m leaving!” You growl.

“Wh-what?!” He stammers hurt flashing through his eyes.

“You heard me, I’M DONE, I’M LEAVING! YOU THINK I’D REALLY STAY HERE WITH YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!”

“I-I I didn’t…”

“DIDN’T WHAT? DIDN’T SHOOT ME? YOU DIDN’T TRY TO KILL ME? HURT ME? YOU PROMISED YOU NEVER WOULD AND WENT BACK ON YOUR PROMISE!”

“I WAS DRUGGED! I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT YOU, I’M SORRY!” He screams back, getting angry, “THIS WAS NOT MY FAULT! YOU CANNOT BLAME ME FOR IT!”

“Then why are you blaming yourself?” You ask quietly waiting for him to realize what he just said.

“I-I-I I’m sorry,” he stutters breaking down in tears, “I’m so sorry, just please don’t leave me.”

Hugging him, you let him cry out every feeling he’s been holding in, rubbing his back as he finally works out his feelings. Eventually, the two of you are sitting on the floor of the _Razor Crest_ with Din playing with your hands as he holds them.

“If you promise to stay,” he begins looking in your eyes, “I’ll promise to stop blaming myself.”

“You really think I’d leave?” You smirk at him, “It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

Laughing Din leans in to kiss you before saying, “That was a good strategy, yelling at me.”

“Don’t make me do it again…now,” you stand and hold your hands out for him, “what do you say you come up to the bedroom and make this whole situation up to me, you know, give me a _proper_ apology.”

“I think, that sounds like an excellent idea,” Din stands and kisses you before leading you to the bedroom.

You know he still feels bad about it, but he’s healing and will come around, hopefully soon.


End file.
